The Death of Shuuichi Minamino
by Seeky L. H. Wolf
Summary: An enterprising poem focusing on Kurama


This is probably the most cracked thing I've written. I was attacked by Nereid, who came with a new plot idea to try, along with some poeticy lines and his Suzanne Vega CD. I don't really think this is all that good.

I may be wrong, though. Please tell me what you think on this.

* * *

**The Death of Shuuichi Minamino**

_In the forest_

_In Makai_

_In the nighttime_

_Introspective_

_With two characters_

_And a what if_

_What might have been_

_If I wasn't_

**If you weren't**

**That would be unbearable**

**Please be**

_So you do care_

**Enough not to like this**

**Are you sure you're fine**

_No_

_But there are things I have to do_

_I have no choice_

**So says the one who taught**

**Me to choose**

_Quiet now_

**But I'm right**

**Aren't I**

**Aren't I**

_Yes_

I'm standing on the edge with you

He sees me laughing

And he sees me crying

And you see me mourn

For what I once saw here

The wind tastes like home

Blows hair in my face

I see red like before

And I remember well

I stood on the edge with you

He saw me smirking

And he saw me praying

And you saw me hoping

You didn't see me hope

The trees called to greet me

Welcome home

I shook my head again

It hurt to tell them no

_Once I stood alone so proud  
Held myself above the crowd  
Now I'm low on the ground_

_From here I look around to see  
What avenues belong to me  
I can't tell what I've found_

**It sounds sad**

**You sing well**

**Not that I'm any judge of**

**Those sweet things**

_Never sugar-coated with you_

**Life isn't sugar-coated**

**All of us must learn this**

**Or die**

I'll stand on the edge with you

He'll see me kill it

And he'll see me bury it

And you'll see me alone

The grave will be unmarked

I'll be covered in clover

You won't say a word

With your hand on my shoulder

And I will let him go

I can stand on the edge alone

He can't see me grasping

And he can't see me releasing

And you can still see _me_

There is a grey glass door

Covered by ivy

Will you help me find it

Can you help me find it

The hero is dead on the linoleum

We can stand together

They will see us laugh

And they will see us cry

And we will look ahead

I won't flinch away

You won't say no

Memory will stab us both

We will bleed to death

And he will heal us again

**But he's dead**

**How can he heal us**

**Doesn't he hate you for what you did**

**Does he hate me too**

_I don't know if he hates_

_I don't want to know_

_You shouldn't want to know either_

**But I do**

_And they call me_

_An avid learner_

_You'd be good at this too_

**I'm only watching**

**You do it the best**

**You lie with ease**

**Even to your own self**

I won't flinch away

_Tell me do you lie_

_Besides those you always told_

_I hate him_

_I don't care_

_I owe you nothing_

_Do you lie to yourself_

_To me_

You won't say no

**Never to you**

**You get told enough lies**

**To myself**

**To my heart**

You won't say a word

**I lie all the time**

_I do tell myself one truth_

_It makes up for all of the lies_

_I love you_

**Now who's sugar-coated**

**I love you too**

**I'm only sorry I have to**

**Watch you do this**

_I brought it upon myself_

_As you know too_

_Funny what choices we make_

**Are you referring to one of mine**

**I have no regrets**

_Your sister still cries over you_

**Your mother will cry over you**

I see red like before

**Who told you she cries**

_A child it was born_

_It learned how to hurt and it learned how to cry_

_Like humans do_

**Human music doesn't suit you**

**Nor does avoiding the question**

_Nor does avoiding what we came here to do_

He saw me smirking

_Shizuru_

**She told you**

**Damn her**

_A human curse I note_

He sees me laughing

**Only another human**

**Would recognize it as such**

_You're still making small talk to stall_

_Are you worried for me_

_You're more anxious than I am_

**You trust me**

**I don't**

**I'm afraid of losing you**

_I suppose you have more_

_At stake than I do_

You won't say a word

_Come on_

_We have to do this before sunrise_

**I know**

**You really want to**

**To**

Tear out a piece of his body

To show us his clean quilted heart

_I don't want to_

_I have to_

And you see me mourn

**Now**

**We have to**

**Don't we**

**Now**

_Now_

_Hold onto me tight_

_I don't want to fall_

**I'll never let you go**

**Is the sword sharp**

_As your wit_

_Lower me slowly_

**Goodbye**

* * *

He felt his feet hit the solid floor of the shadow and he looked for his goal the sword sharp in his hand He knew that Shuuichi knew he was coming for him as well as he knew what he had to do He kept his tears from falling until he saw the semblance of a wall covered in ivy Somewhere behind the ivy was the door of grey glass

_You did this for me Shuuichi_

The sword cut the ivy more readily than the hand holding it The wall was of red brick and the grey glass shone bright and unbashfully It shattered beautifully with a sound like regret fading into determination

Shuuichi Minamino sat on a piece of granite holding his head high He looked right at the could-have-been intruder without saying a word or uttering even a fearful peep Instead he moved to a kneeling position and lifted his long hair off his neck leaving it exposed

_Your mother won't be the only one to cry over you Shuuichi_

The sword felt lighter than ever as if it would float away instead of coming down to decapitate Shuuichi He only curled up tighter exposing more neck in the process Suddenly the blade grew heavy and fell across the white flesh

No blood stained the already red hair but it burnt like acid in Kurama's heart Nevermore would he claim the name the human boy had abandoned at birth As he watched the body dissolved into a field of clover

* * *

_Pull me up Hiei_

**Are you all right**

You won't say no

**Never mind it was a stupid question**

**Did you do it**

_Yes_

I'll stand on the edge with you

He'll see me kill it

And he'll see me bury it

And you'll see me alone

The grave will be unmarked

I'll be covered in clover

You won't say a word

With your hand on my shoulder

And I will let him go

I can stand on the edge alone

He can't see me grasping

And he can't see me releasing

And you can still see _me_

There is a grey glass door

Covered by ivy

Will you help me find it

Can you help me find it

The hero is dead on the linoleum

We can stand together

They will see us laugh

And they will see us cry

And we will look ahead

I won't flinch away

You won't say no

Memory will stab us both

We will bleed to death

And he will heal us again

_No I'm not all right and I won't be for a long while_

**I'd be more surprised if you were**

**I love you**

_That helps_

_I love you too_

_

* * *

_

Well, that's it. In case you couldn't tell, it was Hiei helping Kurama kill Shuuichi. Not overt yaoi, though, just love.

Please review. Flames will be used to burn manuscript, or to burn the second poem in the series onto flamers' arms!


End file.
